1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a feeder for supplying water and pet food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control design of a feeder containing pet food (for dogs, cats and the like) so that the feeder, when used outdoors, can be easily operated to dispense or not dispense the pet food.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for timely supplying food and water to pets (such as cats, dogs and the like) in an outdoor setting have various configurations. For example, an improved structure of a feeder for supplying water and pet food was proposed by the inventor of the present invention previously, wherein pet food is poured into the feeder through a hopper and stored in a container unit. The level of pet food in a transparent inner tube can be observed through a through slot on an outer tube. When feeding is not necessary, the outer tube can be rotated so that a knob connected to a lower end of the outer tube is simultaneously rotated. As a result, a dispensing outlet on the knob is closed to a connecting portion of a base. When feeding is desired, the outer tube can be rotated so that the dispensing outlet on the knob corresponds to the connecting portion of the base, thereby allowing the pet food to fall smoothly into a bowl settled in the base and be eaten by pets.